


That's That

by alyssa9779



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Panic Attacks, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssa9779/pseuds/alyssa9779
Summary: The Tardis takes a bit of a tumble and you bang your head up pretty bad. Cue a very worried Doctor. He takes care of you which causes certain... things to come to light.





	That's That

“What?” The Doctor roared, “This doesn’t happen, this can’t happen” he continued to run around the Tardis console like a madman. 

“Doctor, tell me what’s happening! Tell me what you need from me!” you shout in an attempt to make yourself useful and potentially help calm The Doctor down a little from the ragged state he’s in. 

“No no no, there’s nothing you can do, (y/n), unless you’ve learned how to repair the external shields on a Tardis overnight. Have you, by any chance?” he glances over to you and then when the Tardis makes an angry beeping sound, he sprints over to the opposite side and attempts to pull down a lever. It won’t budge.

“Come on!” he screams, yanking to no avail. “The shields shouldn’t break down, that’s the entire reason they exist in the first place! Nothing should be able to hurt her! With the exception of the Titanic”, he mutters under his breath.

“The what?” you look up and stare at him. 

Before he has the time to answer, you’re both thrown flying in different directions. Now, with a life in the Tardis, you’re definitely used to rough landings, but this was different. It’s like the area dealing with the field of gravity switched off for a second, just enough time to really throw you around the room. 

You weren’t sure if you were on the ceiling, the walls, or the floor until The Doctor began grabbing at your arm. He was scrambling across the floor in an attempt to get you up and safe. Another bump throws you down the stairs, but at least this time you’ve got something to hold on to, even if it’s someone else getting thrown around too. 

When the Tardis finally stops shaking the two of you about, you land side by side. You both sit up wearily, The Doctor rubbing at the back of his head with pain lighting up all of his features.

“Well that wasn’t very fun, now was it?” he turns to look at you and you grunt in agreement. Talking doesn’t sound like much fun either, you’ve finally found the time to acknowledge the splitting headache tearing at your skull. You groan and lie back down because that seems to be the position with the least amount of throbbing. 

The Doctor glances from you with your hands rubbing circles around your aching temples back to the Tardis, he leans down and kisses your forehead.

“I’ll be right back” he mutters as be bounds up to the flashing console and fiddles around for a minute or two. Once The Doctor finally seems to get her back in order he rushes back down to you. “I’m sorry, I’m right here. I had to make sure we weren’t going to get taken on anymore joyrides. We’re safe now, I’ve got you. Can you sit up? Is it just your head?” 

He’s hovering. He always hovers when he’s concerned. It’s really not that bad, it would just be better if everything above your chest didn’t exist. 

“Yeah, my head and my neck, but I’ll be okay. You don’t have to worry.” you say, rolling over in an attempt to make yourself comfortable on the floor, the cold actually doesn’t feel terrible on your overheated body. 

“Oh, (y/n), you know I’ll worry no matter what,” he says, a soft grin growing across his face. “Now let’s get you up, can you walk?”

“I’m sure I could, but why would I want to? I’m perfectly comfortable down here.” you grumble and curl up into a ball, attempting to get away from the offending bright lights. The Tardis dims them instantly and gives a hum, whether that be an apology or an attempt to motivate you to get up, you’re not quite sure. Frankly, you don’t have the energy to contemplate the matter. 

Right before you allow yourself to doze off, you feel what must be The Doctor scooping you up into his arms. Your suspicions are confirmed when you feel the warmth radiating off of him. You can’t help but rest your head in the crevice of his neck. The last thing you feel is a kiss being placed on the top of your head before you drift away. 

~~~~~

You wake up to the sound of a door opening. When you crack your eyelids, you smile at the image of The Doctor trying his best to sneak in the room without disturbing you. It’s adorable, really. It’s not his fault you’re a light sleeper. He looks over to you and you see his eyes widen.

“Oh. Oops…”

“Shh, it’s okay. I should be getting up anyways. How long have I been out?” you ask, hoping to squash the guilt you know is bubbling up in The Doctor. 

“Only an hour or so, lie back down, you need rest,” he says, taking a seat next to your bed. 

“I’m really okay, Doctor. I promise.” 

“I know you will be, but you took a nasty spill. I don’t want to risk anything when it comes to you, ever.” he says, reaching over to run his fingers through your hair. All of the sudden you can’t make eye contact anymore, you avert your eyes and feel the dam breaking. The feelings you’ve been trying to suffocate for months have come flooding back with a vengeance. 

The Doctor notices a shift in the atmosphere and is instantly concerned. If you were able to look at him, you’d notice the worry light up across his face but you still can’t get yourself to meet his eyes. 

“(y/n)? What’s wrong? Are you in pain? How can I help?” the concern laced in his voice causes your heart to practically skip a beat. Why does he have to be so goddamn genuine? You don’t want to roll over and ignore him, that would be too childish, but you don’t know what to do. So you don’t do anything, you just. Freeze. 

“(y/n)? Okay, you’re starting to frighten me now…” you want to say something but you’re just so overwhelmed. You finally garner the courage to look over and his heart breaks the second he sees your red rimmed eyes. You weren’t crying, but damn, were you close. The Doctor finally began to sense that this wasn’t a physical ailment plaguing you. 

“You know you can tell me anything, right? I’ll always be here. Are you homesick? I can take you back if you want to be with your family” he offers, doing everything he can to prevent the hint of sadness from leaking through in his voice. You can tell he’s started to ramble again, overthinking everything there is to be thought. 

“It’s not that. It’s…” you croak out. “I just…” 

“Yeah?”

“I’m worried if I tell you, you’ll send me home. Or it’ll be weird and I don’t want it to be weird.” you say, the shame rising up throughout you.

“What? A time traveling alien with a blue box that’s bigger on the inside isn’t already weird?” he asks, smiling slightly to himself. “There’s nothing you could say that would make me stop loving you.” Your stomach drops and you’re instantly frozen again. This time, nothing stops you from staring at him dead on. Did he just? But did he mean it like… that? He couldn’t have, right? 

“Shh, stop thinking so loudly, it’s really rather annoying” he chuckles. “I love you and that’s that,” he says pointedly. Before you’re able to process what you’re doing, you’ve lunged into his open arms. He’s got one hand tangled in your hair and the other holding the small of your back firmly. You bury your head into his shoulder, trying not to cry and get his jacket wet.

“I love you too.” you barely whisper. 

The rest of the night was kind of a blur, but what you do remember is an overwhelming sense of home. Wherever the Tardis is, is home. Wherever The Doctor is? That’s home too.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it! :)


End file.
